


Bike Accident

by ElevenEggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bike Accident, Byler is my otp, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Will Byers is a good friend, byler, i love byler so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenEggos/pseuds/ElevenEggos
Summary: Mike wrecks his bike, and Will, being a good friend, has to clean him up.





	Bike Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for the feedback on my first fanfic! Ella commented on it, requesting more Byler, so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Warnings: mild language, blood, and loooooots of fluff ;-)

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Will sighed. He was currently getting the medicine and gauze out of the cabinet above Mike, who was sitting on the Byers’ bathroom sink with an open and bleeding cut across his cheek.

“I thought I could make the jump.” Mike admitted. The two had been riding their bikes when they came across a small hill. Mike, who was trying to impress Will if he was being honest, saw the rock last minute. It had caught on his front tire, flipping him forward, and his face hit a branch which caused his cheek to cut open. Will was thankful that they had been so close to his house.

“Don’t do that again.” Will replied sharply. He reached for the cabinet that held their first aid kit. “Shit,” he muttered to himself. He was only so tall, and his mom had to keep the kit on the highest shelf possible? Just my luck, he thought. He opened the cabinet door while sitting with his knees on the sink, and grabbed the medicine kit. 

Will climbed down slowly, his foot barely brushing the floor. He looked over his shoulder to see Mike watching him, and blushed a little. He turned back to the medical kit and took out gauze, a cloth, and a tube of Neosporin. He wet the cloth with warm water and turned to Mike, who was still looking at him. 

“This is going to hurt.” Will said. Mike nodded. 

“Don’t you remember that I feel no pain?” Mike grinned. Will laughed.

“Right. Sure.” He raised the cloth to Mike’s face, wiping away the dried blood. His eyes were concentrated on the wound, but he couldn’t get a firm grip on Mike’s face. He raised a shaky hand to Mike’s other cheek to steady him, and felt his own face getting hot. 

Mike looked at Will’s concentrated face and saw the pink tint to his cheeks. He thought it was cute. He winced a bit and saw alarm flash in Will’s green eyes.

“I’m okay.” he assured him.

Will tried to focus on the cut, but instead he found himself staring at Mike’s lips. He had a crush on Mike, he’ll admit, but he didn’t think he could ever tell Mike himself. 

Mike had seen Will’s eyes flicker from his wound to the bottom of his face; his lips. Will bit his bottom lip. 

Mike was so intently focused on Will’s face that he didn’t realize his wound was stinging like crazy. He jumped a bit a breathed in sharply when Will took his hand away to grab the ointment. 

Will applied the Neosporin to his finger and dabbed it onto the cut. He moved closer to Mike carefully, brushing back his hair so it wouldn’t get any blood on it. Will realized he was standing between Mike’s legs. It’ll just make it more awkward if I move away. He felt his eyes slowly drift up to Mike’s. 

Mike saw Will’s eyes lock with his and felt his heart start to beat faster. Will was breathing shakily in small breaths. They seemed to be stuck staring at each other. Will’s hand, which was still on Mike’s cheek, lowered almost in slow motion. Mike raised his own hand to the side of Will’s face and found himself leaning in. His head tilted sideways, and he connected his own lips with Will’s. 

When Will felt Mike’s lips touch his, he froze. Everything around him slowed down, and he felt happy. His body tensed up, and he kissed back. It was like they were in sync, like they were made to be together. Like they were made to be in love.

And that was alright.

They drew back, and Mike broke into a smile. Will grinned and looked down. 

“Will? Are you in here?” Jonathan’s voice sounded through the house. Will looked up at Mike with wide eyes.

“Yeah?” Will called back. Jonathan appeared at the bathroom doorway and looked back and forth between the two boys.

“What happened?” he asked. Will frowned and remembered why Mike was on his sink in the first place. 

“O-Oh, he had a bike accident.” he said. 

“You did too?” Jonathan said. 

Will gave him a confused look. “What?”

“There’s blood on your cheek.” Jonathan said slowly.

Will reached up to wipe his cheek and realized that it was Mike’s blood from kissing him. He turned red and Mike coughed awkwardly.

“Oh.” Will mumbled. 

Jonathan frowned for a moment, then a knowing look crossed his face and he smirked.

“Well, I just came for my camera. Sorry I interrupted.” he grinned, and headed toward his bedroom. 

Will groaned. “Looks like it’ll be an interesting dinner.”

 

After Jonathan left, Will finished cleaning Mike up quickly. It was about six, around time for Mike to go back home. 

“Thanks for, uh, cleaning me up.” Mike said. Will looked down. 

“Yeah, no problem.” he said. They locked eyes for a few seconds, and Mike turned to walk out.

Will grabbed his hand and Mike turned around. Will stood on the tip of his toes, and kissed Mike one more time. Mike bent down a bit so Will wouldn’t have to reach up, and they relaxed into each other.

A few seconds later, they broke apart. 

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Will said, blushing.

Mike smirked. “Maybe I should have another bike accident.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
